The invention relates to a high-voltage battery comprising a number of cylindrical cells which are arranged in rows, a support structure for the cells, and a cover plate, to which cover plate high-current connectors for the individual cells and a cell monitoring unit are fitted. In this case, a battery should be understood as meaning all types of electrical storage devices: chemical, capacitive etc.
Such batteries have recently been used in different arrangements to drive motor vehicles. They can provide the high currents required for this but must not only be cooled but also continuously monitored for this purpose.
In the case of known batteries of the generic type, the high-current connectors of the individual cells and conductors to the external connections, which conductors have been inserted into suitable recesses in the cover plate, are made of copper. The cell monitoring unit is a separate unit which is fitted above the cover plate and is connected to the poles of the individual cells via individual conductors, wires or lamellas of sheet copper, often also via plug-in connectors. These connections are exposed to corrosion and vibrations, with the result that malfunctions occur.
The manufacturing and assembly complexity for such a battery is very high on account of the large number of components and the complicated shape of the cover plate (see, for instance, EP 1109237 B1) and because the individual conductors have to be individually inserted and fastened into the cover plate and connected to one another. Moreover, differently arranged cell connectors and also different cover plates must be available for different (vehicle-specific) designs of the battery.
EP 1363483 A2 discloses a method for producing multilayer printed circuit boards for mechatronic apparatuses in the automotive sector, which printed circuit boards are suitable for high-current and signal current applications.
The object of the invention is to improve a high-voltage battery to the effect that it gives rise to lower production, assembly and logistical costs.